iGo To Prom
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: A date of convenience. That was all it was supposed to be. But it only takes one night to make it so much more. SEDDIE
1. Dorks and Dresses

**This whole story is inspired by fifteen seconds of the movie "Just One Of The Guys." The storyline isn't this same, and there is absolutely no crossdressing in this, but I will give credit where credit is due. This is also inspired by my best friend, who is already worried about who she's asking to prom. And on top of that, inspired by all the Seddie things that have been happening. Thought I'd get this in before the big episode changes everything, hopefully. This is the first non-oneshot I've done with Seddie, so bear with me. It's still going to be short, but I have quite a few ideas for it. Please review, they make me write faster.**

**iGo To Prom  
****Chapter One: Dorks and Dresses**

"But it's PROM!" Carly stressed, as if Prom was the end-all-and-be-all of human existence. I shook my head, and closed my locker. This had been going on since the beginning of the school year, but she had picked up speed since the posters starting appearing on the walls of our school.

"Carly, who would I ask? I don't like anybody, and you already have a date," I said, trying to drop the subject. I wasn't even sure I wanted to go to prom, let alone go with a girl.

"But you have to ask someone!" she tried to tell me. I started to explain to her that going stag would be ten times cheaper than asking someone, and that I really didn't want to wear a fuchsia cummerbund for anyone. She interrupted me and explain the value this would have on my future, and how I will always remember the girl I went with, and that going stag was for losers, and how I really wasn't a loser, even though even I knew that I was.

I cut her off, "If I ask someone, will you leave me alone?"

She looked confused. I guess she didn't think I would give in that easily. Actually, neither did I. But I was tired of hearing about Prom. I could only hope that after having a date, she would leave me alone.

She nodded before asking, "Who are you going to ask?"

I looked past her shoulder just as Sam arrived at her locker. Carly turned to see where I was looking, and I could see that she was about to comment, so I told her to wait where she was before she could say another word.

I walked over to Sam, already regretting my stupid idea. She was busy stuffing books into her locker and didn't see me coming. I was glad. She didn't have a chance to run that way.

I could feel Carly's eyes on my back, and by god I was going to give her a show. When I reached the locker bank, I leaned one arm against the locker next to Sam's and leaned toward her. She spun around, and I flinched out of habit.

"Benson, you have five seconds…" she said through her teeth. She looked behind me to what I assumed was Carly's shocked face.

"Hear me out," I said hopefully. All I needed was for her to castrate me here in the middle of the hall.

She rolled her eyes and groaned, but whispered, "Fine, sixty seconds."

I'm not even sure what I said next, because I got it all out in about four seconds. It went something like, "Iknowyoudon'thaveadatetopromandneitherdoiandcarlywontleaveusaloneuntilwedosowhatdoyousay?"

Her brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend the question, but she started to look surprised as she figured out what I'd said. Hell, even I was surprised at what I'd just said.

"Huh?" she said, even though she knew what I'd said. But she of all people deserved an explanation.

"Well, considering how much Carly has been pestering me, I'm sure she's been pestering you twice as hard since you're a girl. And I really don't want to ask anybody, and I don't think you want to either. If you have better options, well fine, turn me down, but Carly will make us go, and she will make us stay together all night so we might as well…go together," I said, nervously, forcing myself to say it slowly.

She stood there and thought it over, "You're asking me to Prom?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it doesn't have to be a real date, but we have to ask someone. And I mean…"

"Okay," she said, stopping my mouth with an oddly gentle hand.

"Rffly?" I asked, my response muffled by her hand. She took it away and wiped it off on her jeans, nodding quietly.

"Carly and I are going shopping for dresses after school. I guess I'll let you know what color dress I get so we can match, I guess. I mean, only if you want to. For the pictures, and stuff…you know, not that I care…" she tried to shrug it off, but I knew she was excited. Admittedly, so was I.

"No, that'll be great. Just call me or something…"

"Or I could tell you at school tomorrow?" she said. I was babbling like an idiot, and I knew it. I just couldn't make it…stop.

"Oh, right yeah. I'll see you later then," I said, before I could embarrass myself even more. She nodded, and closed her locker, smiling as she walked in the direction of her next class.

I took a second to put myself together before I walked back toward Carly. I barely paused as I passed her, only leaning over to whisper, "Happy?"

-

"So, exactly what did he say?" Carly prodded. If only Fredward had picked a different day to ask me to Prom, I could have avoided all this questioning. I had been dodging questions by darting between racks of fluffy dresses, trying to find a dress without really trying to find a dress, for almost an entire hour.

"Carly, I don't know what you want me to say? He asked me to Prom, I said yes," I paused in front of what I have already dubbed the "Pepto-Bismol Rack" before shaking my head and turning toward a rack of blue dresses. I've always been told blue was my color because it brought out my eyes. It was also Freddie's favorite color. Not like I cared. But I did, and I knew it.

"Yes, but why?" she asked as she darted over to the rack of grape-soda colored dresses.

I was glad the rack hid me, because I knew I was blushing, "I don't know why he asked me. I guess it was convenient…"

She hopped so she could see me over the rack, "I know why he asked you! But why did you say yes?"

"Who else was I going to ask? Plus, we would have hung out together all night anyway," I answered, because the arguments in my head weren't quite so convincing. _Because I want to. Because for the first time this year, I'm actually looking forward to Prom._

Carly finally seemed to decide that I wasn't about to give her the details. We quietly searched the racks for another ten minutes before she added, "So you guys are coming in the limo with Griffin and I, and Gibby and Gabby?"

"Gibby and Gabby? Are they a package deal?" I asked as I shuffled halfheartedly through more sequined monstrosities.

"Personally, I think she's his cousin. I mean, who would go to Prom with Gibby?"

_Yeah, and who would go to Prom with Fredward? Oh, no wait…_I started laughing. Carly leaned around the side of a rack to look at me and I held out the nearest dress, a sequined purple silk number, and asked, "Who would wear this?"

"I would!" she said as she took the dress from my hands. "I'm going to try it on!"

Great. Now I needed to find a dress. My eyes caught a royal blue ball gown. It looked like nothing I would ever wear, but at the same time, it was perfect. I held it up to my body and started smiling.

"You have to get it!" I heard. I looked up to see Carly wearing the purple dress, a look of astonishment on her face. "Freddie will love it."

I was tempted to pretend I didn't care, but instead I said, "You think so?"

She nodded and pushed me toward the dressing room. As I stepped into the dress, I knew this was it. I had the perfect dress, the perfect, yes, perfect date, and I was going to Prom.

-

I looked up from my laptop as my phone buzzed on the tabletop. For a second, I hoped it was Sam, which I can't explain. I picked up the phone, smiling when I saw the Caller ID.

"Hey Sam," I said, shutting the laptop to keep from getting distracted. I couldn't help but smile.

"Royal blue," she said quietly. Most people would have questioned why she called me, but I understood.

"Thanks," I answered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Fredward," she said glumly, but I could tell she was smiling. I hung up the phone and smiled, before I yelled, "Mom, we're going to the Tuxedo Shop tomorrow!"

"Why?" she yelled back from the kitchen. "Fredward, why are you yelling?"

"I'm going to prom! I'm going to prom..."

**I have some very interesting things on the way, and I'm pretty sure this will end up being either a three or four shot deal. Links to the dresses are in my profile. Anyway, please review, and tell me how I'm doing. I'll update soon!**


	2. Roses and Revelations

**This is going to be the Prom chapter. As I've never actually been to a Prom, this is based on every god-awful teen movie I've ever seen. I kind of think this is kind of OOC, but it was sort of necessary. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, the method to my madness is that the dashes switch POV. This chapter starts in Freddie's POV. That is all.**

**iGo To Prom  
****Chapter Two: Roses and Revelations**

I could hear my fingers tapping restlessly against the florist's box. My other hand tried to loosen the bowtie that was needlessly trying to strangle me. It was bright royal blue, but hopefully it would match Sam's dress. She had wanted it to be a surprise, though she hadn't said as much. In the last two weeks since I'd asked her to Prom, she hadn't said much at all to me. Spencer had mentioned something about "sexual tension", but we had both scoffed at the thought.

"Fredward, will you knock already?" My mother said harshly, ignoring my nervousness and pushing me forward. I could only take so much from that woman. She'd already given me three tick baths and went over every inch of my body with a lint roller.

I hesitantly knocked on the door, which was opened from the other side by Griffin.

"Freddie, Mrs. Benson, come on in. We're just waiting for the girls. Something about 'beauty takes time' according to Carly. Gibby is here with his date, and Spencer is still trying to set up the tripod," he moved aside to let us in, and sure enough Spencer was struggling with something in the corner.

"Spencer, you know I'm the camera guy, why didn't you just wait for me?" I asked, setting the corsage on the counter to try to fix what Spencer had already broken. Tripods weren't supposed to have seven legs.

By the time I was done fixing it Carly had come down and we were all waiting for Sam, me most of all. I didn't even realize I wasn't breathing until my mother thumped me on the back. I hushed her as I saw Sam try to sneak down the stairs, even though every eye was on her. Actually, it was just me, but that sounds pathetic.

She looked around to figure out whom to walk toward, finally deciding on me after seeing that Carly was occupied with Griffin.

I took the corsage off the counter, a simple white rose with a royal blue ribbon, and gently wrapped it around her wrist. While we were this close, I took my chance and leaned toward her to whisper, "You look really beautiful."

And she really did. She was wearing a beautiful dress that showed off her body in ways that her everyday clothes tried to hide. And it made her eyes so much brighter. On top of that, her hair was up, with a few tendrils that fell in front of her face, just asking me to sweep them away.

"Really?" she asked, and I watched the dimples appear on her cheeks. I nodded and she added, "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Really, you look amazing," I added, and leaned over to graze my lips against her cheek.

She started to blush, and said, "You said that already."

As if it couldn't get any more awkward, it was then that I noticed everybody staring at us. But of course, Spencer was the only one to actually comment.

"Sam and Freddie, sittin' in a tree—" which is when Sam threw the empty corsage box at him. I was amazed she left it at that, but then I realized that her mobility was limited by her dress.

"We should probably get going," I heard Carly say hesitantly from across the room.

"What about the pictures?!" Spencer squealed. I was nervous for the poor tripod I'd just fixed.

We groaned as we all lined up with our dates. Spencer shuttered away, as we took a few as a group, then a few with just the iCarly crew, and then some of each couple. For each picture, my hand was at Sam's waist, which I knew I might regret later, but at the time, it seemed the right thing to do. Sam seemed to think so too when she covered my hand with hers, muttering, "Just for the pictures."

I could sense a pair of eyes bearing down on us, and I saw Carly needlessly glaring at us. When she caught my eyes, she looked away, and I reflexively pulled Sam closer. She looked up at me and I smiled at her to assure her there was nothing wrong, even though there was. I just didn't know what it was yet.

"The limo is here!" Gibby shouted from the other side of the room. I noticed that his shirt was already off, as he ran outside stopping only to hit the button on the elevator. The rest of us rushed in behind him as he pushed the button to close the doors without waiting for us.

In the rush to get in the elevator, we were all pressed up against each other. My back was pressed into the wall, and Sam was pressed into my chest. I could smell the coconut in her shampoo, and I hesitantly breathed it in, hoping no one would notice. It was then that Sam decided to turn around and look at me, and I looked down my nose into her eyes, trying not to look guilty.

She didn't seem to catch it as she reached into her bodice and pulled out a single white rose, "I didn't exactly get you a boutonnière, but I got you this. I was afraid to put it on with your mother around. She would have said something about allergens or thorns or something, and I didn't want to risk it."

She looped the rose through my buttonhole, and traced her finger along the collar of my jacket as I stared into her eyes curiously. My curiosity was interrupted with the ding of the elevator, as Gibby rushed out, taking Gabby with him and decompressing the elevator. Carly took one look at us, Sam's hand still on my chest, before pulling Griffin in the same direction. Sam and I took our time as we walked toward the limo.

I helped her in before realizing that we wouldn't be sitting together. Gibby and Gabby had taken the back bench. Carly and Griffin were sitting across from each other, on two different sides of the bench. I wondered if Griffin was as suspicious as I was. I was tempted to ask him as I settled in next to him, across from Carly.

I could tell from the moment we pulled away, that Carly was staring at me. Instead of acknowledging her, I stared at Sam. I caught her looking at me once or twice, unable to hide the blush forming under the layers of makeup Carly had put on her, even though it was all unnecessary. She was beautiful without it.

I realized that my behavior was becoming stalker-ish, and decided to stop, even though I really didn't want to. I double-checked my breast pocket for our tickets, before letting my fingers linger on the rose in my buttonhole.

By the time we arrived at the banquet hall, I was trying to arrange my thoughts into something that resembled normality. After all the shit Sam had put me through over the years, how could I be falling for her now? No, it was just the night. It was just Prom.

-

"Just another teen cliché to face together, huh?" I asked him. He was hovering closer than his 'not really a date' proposal had offered. I couldn't say I was disappointed. Even if he was Freddie, he still had a Y-chromosome, and this was Prom.

"Let's just hope it works out as well as the last one," he said quietly as he caught my eyes. I tried not to smile as he handed our tickets to the teacher at the door.

He held his arm out for me to take, and for some reason, I did. I blame the Prom.

It really did look beautiful. The theme was 'Island Paradise', which I had assumed would be really cheesy and tacky, but somehow, they made it really romantic. The room smelled like hibiscus, and it was lit up with torch light. It made me so glad I had a real date. Well, sort of. Depended on how the night turned out.

I took one look at the dance floor and felt nervous. Instead, I pulled Freddie toward the professional photographer in the corner. He held me the way he had back at the house, and I realized how comfortable I was in his arms, pressed up against his chest.

"Smile," I heard the photographer say. Freddie pinched my side and I giggled, probably ruining the picture. We checked the picture on the guy's camera before we walked away, and it actually looked really sweet. Instead of the stiff portrait I had imagined, we both had wide smiles on our faces. We did sort of make a cute couple, in a strictly cosmetic way of course.

By the time our pictures were taken, it was dinner time. Obviously, the best part of the night. I took one look at my crinoline-filled skirt and at the space between the tables and groaned. Freddie tried to help me as best he could, but we were still the last ones to our table. Thankfully, this time there were two seats next to each other. Freddie helped me into my seat, which I was going to fight, but once again, the skirt spoke for itself.

The first course was a salad that looked like it was pulled out of a rake. I could only poke at it, and had decided by the time the complicated chicken dish came out that there would be a fast food stop after the dance. I was on the edge of asking for chicken strips like a seven-year-old, but I got distracted.

I felt Freddie's hand brush against mine and I looked down. In the palm of his hand was every pea off of his plate. I looked up at him and he motioned toward our friends with his head, a smiling pulling at his lips. He took one, and with only an instant of movement, sent the smelly green projectile directly at Gibby, hitting him directly in the forehead. He looked around for a second rubbing his forehead, before giving up. I tried not to laugh when Freddie threw another one, hitting him on the cheek.

I shook my head. Gibby would never figure it out. But who would? I took a handful out of his palm, and one by one threw them at Carly, while she tried to be polite and ignore me. I could hear Freddie choking with laughter next to me, and Carly looked up, just as I was about to throw another at her. Freddie tried to grab my hand, but instead, he hit the remaining projectiles out of my hand, and we both started laughing.

"Real mature guys," I heard Carly say as we both tried to quiet ourselves. We finally quieted down, before our eyes locked and we let out another outburst.

As we quieted down again, I caught him staring at me, trying to choke back a laugh as he pointed to my hair. He reached up and pulled out a few off-mark peas. We both let out a few nervous giggles, but were silenced when he brushed the hair out of my face and stared into my eyes.

"Um, do you…" I tried to manage, but my words were caught in my throat, "Do you want to dance?"

He paused for a second and held my hand between his before looking up and smiling, nodding as he said, "Yeah."

He sounded almost as surprised as I was. Almost. Because nobody could be as surprised as I was at that moment.

We excused ourselves as he helped me through the tables to the dance floor. The song was up-tempo and we moved a few inches away from each other, not giving in to the dry-humping of most of our classmates. I felt my heart drop when the DJ changed songs. This one was slow.

I opened my mouth, about to make an excuse as to why I couldn't do this, but the words died in my throat as Freddie moved my hands to his neck, and pulled me closer to him.

"Freddie, I—" I tried, as I felt his breath on my forehead from his closeness.

He interrupted me by running one finger along my side before whispering in my ear, "Sam, for once, let me be the guy."

"Okay," I breathed as I laid my head on his shoulder, submitting to the song; submitting to him.

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone…_

It was right about then that I started talking to myself, in my head of course. I do have some self control. Not much, but some.

_Sam, you like him. _Liar. _Oh, come on. Just look at yourself. _I'm dancing. That's what you do at Prom. _Well, yeah, but you're really enjoying yourself, aren't you? _Well, he's Freddie. We've had a lot of fun times. _Like that kiss? _We don't speak about the kiss. _Technically, we're not speaking of it now. _Who knew the voice in my head was such a smart-ass? _I heard that. _I really don't care. You're a figment of my imagination. _Which means that everything I say is coming from your heart? _Or my stomach. Liver? Spleen? Could be any number of body parts. _Sam, come on. Just tell him. What could it hurt? _It could hurt…a lot. I've had my heart broken before. It's not fun. _Maybe he'll be the one to put it back together. Look at the way he's holding you. He wants it too. You just have to tell him. __**Tell him.**_

"Uh, Freddie?" I said quietly, sort of hoping he wouldn't hear me, even though my mouth was only inches from his ear.

"Hmm?" he said without moving. He still held me close and I could feel his breath on my cheek. Maybe the voice was right…

"Freddie, I…" my breath caught in my throat and my heart beat quickened. "I…"

He pulled away and stared at me. This was it. "Freddie, I…need to go to the bathroom."

Before he could say another word, I spun around on my heel and ran toward the bathroom.

_Fail. _Shut up, you stupid voice. _Oh yeah. EPIC fail._

-

I groaned. I had almost thought that Sam was…but no. Sam could never feel that way about me. She hated me, right? No. She couldn't hate me, not after she let me hold her like that. I felt a chill against my chest where she had just been.

She was probably just nervous, like me. Personally, I had the Niagara-Falls-of-all-revelations lying on my chest. I like Sam. After endless years of torture, I wanted to be with her…by choice. And by admitting it to myself, suddenly a weight was lifted off my chest.

_I have to tell her. _I told myself. _As soon as she comes back, I have to tell her._

I headed toward the door to wait for her, but was intercepted by Carly. For the first time in a long time, I didn't want to be near her. I wanted to be with Sam.

"Hey Freddie, how's the dance going? Glad I made you come?" she said, leaning a little too close for comfort.

"Uh, yeah, I am," I said, trying to subtly watch behind her for Sam.

"Look, Freddie, I know what you're doing," she said nonchalantly.

"You do?!" I said shocked. How could she know about Sam and me? Even I'd just figured it out.

"This whole charade, I get it. You and Sam…" I waited for the revelation. "…are trying to make me jealous."

"What?" I shouted. She had been so off the mark, it was scary. Especially when I saw the way she was looking at me. Oh no. Oh God, no.

"And…it worked," she said as she leaned forward and kissed me. I was frozen with shock. Would it hurt her feelings if I didn't kiss her back? At this moment, I really didn't care.

I gently pushed her away and wiped my lips on my sleeve, "Actually, Carls…"

But then my footing dropped from under me as my eyes caught her teary blue ones from the doorway, and I realized what it looked like to see a heart break. My breath caught in my throat, as I managed to choke out one word.

"Sam."

**Oh, the drama. The only things that concern me with this chapter are the OOC-ness, and the fact that it was way too easy to write the conversation Sam was having with herself. Yeah, what can I say, I'm a freak. Obey the freak, and review!**


	3. Corsages and Confessions

**The reviews for the last chapter were amazing guys! Thank you so much! Now I've got to try to fix everything I broke in the last chapter. Wish me luck!**

**iGo To Prom  
****Chapter Three: Corsages and Confessions**

"Sam!" I could hear him shouting after me. Part of me wanted so much to turn around, but his yelling was being drowned out by the sound of my heart breaking.

"Sam, wait!"

_Don't turn around. Damn it Sam, don't turn around._

When I got outside, there was a cab waiting at the curb. Finally, the man upstairs was throwing me a lifeline. It had taken long enough.

I jumped into the cab and for some reason, gave the driver the address of Bushwell Apartments. Lewbert could pay the tab for all I cared. Honestly, hiding out on the fire escape seemed like a better option than going home to my nosy mother. It was hard enough holding back tears without my mother going on about how perfect her Prom was, and telling me it wasn't the end of the world, that it was 'just Prom'.

It was so much more than 'just Prom'.

The driver had on an Oldies station, and I tried to hum along to the songs, most of which I knew, trying to keep my mind off of...them, until I heard the one song I really couldn't stand right now.

_I was dancin' with my darlin' to the Tennessee Waltz  
When an old friend I happened to see  
I introduced her to my loved one  
And while they were dancin'  
My friend stole my sweetheart from me._

"Damn you Patti Page," I muttered to myself, before I asked the driver to change the station.

He took one look at my prom hair and overdone makeup and nodded.

"That's why they call them crushes. If they were easy, they'd call them something else," I heard him say quietly, with a heavy Italian accent.

I nodded quietly, as if it helped. _Oh shut up Guido. All I need right now are movie quotes._

-

"Sam!" I shouted once more as the taxi pulled away. I watched it until the taillights had faded away. I looked back at the building, trying not to cry out in frustration. I watched as a figure in purple darted toward me, the last person I wanted to see right now. I turned around and glared at the building across the street, hoping she would go away. But she didn't.

"Freddie?" I feel her hand on my shoulder and I shrug it away. I spin around to face her. I must have a snarl on my face because she takes a step backwards. "What's wrong?"

I have to remind myself not to hit her. It's not her fault that this is all going to pot. It's mine. But that doesn't mean I can't harass her like the jerk that I am.

"You don't even know, do you?! You've just gotten so fucking comfortable with the fact that I was in love with you, you can't even realize that I'm not anymore!" She looked at me in shock. I'm not surprised. I was yelling, and I'm pretty sure it was the first time I'd ever sworn in front of her.

"You're not in love with me anymore?" she asked quietly. I felt the anger ebb at her weak voice.

I sat on the steps leading up to the door and let my head fall into my hands, shaking my head, "No, I'm not."

I sat there for almost a minute, just trying to slow my thoughts down long enough to translate them, before I heard Carly gasp. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"Omigod!" she squealed. "You're in love with Sam! Oh. Em. Geee!"

I looked up at her and shook my head at the over-used expression, before I paused and nodded, "Yeah, I think I am."

"Oh, man. And I royally fucked it up!" she said. I put my brain on rewind to make sure I'd heard what I thought I did.

I must have been making a funny face, because she added, "You're not the only person in this world that can use the f-word. I'm allowed to swear when I realize I've screwed up the lives of my two best friends. I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Hell, I didn't even know until tonight."

"So…you and Sam?" she said awkwardly. I think we both wanted to disappear at that point.

"Yeah, if she forgives me."

"She will," Carly said confidently. "And about what happened, can we just forget about it?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," I said, and I got up and hugged her. I was amazed that even after kissing the girl of my dreams, I couldn't feel anything for her. I just wanted to find Sam.

"So, I'm guessing you're not coming back inside?" I shook my head and she smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

I called myself a cab, before remembering that I didn't know where she'd gone. Where would Sam go? And then I knew…

-

_You should've known. _Oh well this is a nice change. A pessimistic voice in my head. That's all I need.

It'd felt like hours since I'd made my way up here, out to the fire escape. I really should have come up with a better idea. Of all the places to try NOT to think of that jerk.

I must have been wrong about him. I could have sworn that he liked me, but I should've known. He still loved Carly. He had kissed Carly. They were probably still dancing the night away at their perfect Prom.

"Sam?" I looked up from the corsage that I'd been tearing at before looking back down at it again.

"What do you want?" I asked, as his brown eyes tried to catch mine.

"To explain, please?" he asked, as he came and sat on the step below the one I was sitting on. I refused to move my dress to accommodate him.

"How did you find me?" I asked, trying my best to put one of my heels into the base of his spine. He simply adjusted so I couldn't reach him. Bastard.

"I know you Sam," he said with a smile, and I wanted to smack it off his face.

"Okay, smart ass," I said, raising my hand, which didn't make it all the way to his face as he grabbed my wrist.

"I know you Sam," he repeated, placing my hand on my lap before covering it with his. "Now let me explain."

"Ha! You don't even know where to start!" I laughed in his face, glaring at him.

His sad eyes stared back at mine, "What can I say to make you feel better?"

"Tell me that you love her! Tell me that you were using me! Tell me you hate me!"

He looked at me, catching my eyes as he whispered, "I can't."

I could feel tears rolling down my face as I choked out, "Why not?"

"Because I would be lying," he whispered, wiping a tear away from my face. I stared at him in awe as he leaned toward me, pressing his lips to mine sweetly. He pulled away from me slowly, smiling. I couldn't believe I was still crying, but atleast now I was laughing through tears.

"Smooth Fredward," I said, taking his fingers and tangling them with mine. We both stared at the way they fit together. "Very…smooth…"

My breath caught in my throat as his fingers left mine and travelled up my arm. I shivered at his contact.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I nodded, and he took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders. God, it smelled like him. I pulled it around my body with one arm, letting my other hand move to his lap. He reached for it and started tracing shapes along my palm. I felt tingles race up my arms, which I could no longer blame on the cold.

"You know, we never finished that dance," he said quietly, as I watched him trace a heart along my wrist.

"Huh?" I asked, mesmerized.

"The dance. You walked away before the song was over," he said. He stood up and held his hand out to me. "Come on."

I looked at him critically, "But there's no music."

"Your reasoning skills are fantastic, now stand up," he said, pulling me to my feet. I'd never seen him so forceful before. It was kind of…comforting.

He pulled me into his chest, and I raised my arms to wrap around his neck. I felt his lips graze my ear, and I could hear REO Speedwagon belting in my brain cells. And by God, I couldn't fight it anymore.

"Freddie, I…" I started, a breath away from his ear.

-

"…I think I love you," she whispered. I smiled as I ran my fingers along her spine.

"So?" she asked a little louder. I tried not to laugh.

"So what?" I said, dropping my jacket off of her shoulders. I leaned down and grazed my lips along her collar bone. I couldn't help but smile when I felt her breath shudder against my chest.

"A response would be nice," she said, half-kidding.

As responses go, I'm pretty sure mine was quite good. I captured her lips, and tried to focus all the energy of loving her into one kiss. I may have failed…but not by much. She proved that when she pulled at my hair, begging for more. But I refrained…for now.

"Okay, a real response would be nice, even thought that was…wow," she said, pretty out of breath considering she could probably take an elephant down in four seconds.

"I love you," I breathed into her ear. I repeated those words as I kissed her on the cheek, shoulder, neck, eyes…

"What is going on with you tonight? I've never seen you like this," she tried to manage through gasps.

"I told you, tonight, I'm the man" I said, trying to reel my flaring hormones back in.

"Alright then," she answered as I kissed her again, and before I could think it through, I said it.

"You want to face another cliché together?" I said, before I tried my best to leave a mark on her neck.

"Which one?" she said as she gently pushed me away to think.

Now that my raging hormones had been forced to simmer, my nerves came back, so I answered quietly, "Losing your virginity to your first love on Prom night?"

She paused for a second, thinking, and I waited for her to say no. I was trying to find a way to word what I'd say in the awkward aftermath, but she surprised me.

"Where?"

I was shocked, "Excuse me?"

She looked extremely…seductive at that moment, and it empowered me.

"My mom takes sleeping pills. And she has Pilates in the morning…"

"Okay," she said, smiling.

"Okay?"

She pulled me down by my bow-tie, and kissed me hard before confirming, "Okay."

**Surprise! Oh yeah, I went there. Insert your own dirty thoughts, because I will not be changing the rating. Man, I had a really old school soundtrack for this chapter didn't I? And was Freddie being a…MAN? WHAT?! Haha, I kid. He'll find his balls one of these days. Hopefully somewhere between this chapter and the next ;P Please leave reviews. Zey makez me smilez [Insert LOLCAT here]**


	4. Rental Tuxes and Relationships

**By the reactions in the reviews, you guys didn't seem to think Freddie had it in him. Well, I have faith in the boy, and I shoved that last little twist in just for Carly's reaction in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Without further ado, the last chapter of iGo To Prom. It starts in Freddie's POV.**

**iGo To Prom**

**Chapter Four: Rental Tuxes and Relationships**

Morning snuck up on me like a stranger in the night. I woke up at ten to the buzzing of my phone and grabbed it off my side table, while trying not to wake Sam. There were eleven missed calls from Carly, probably wondering what had happened to us last night.

I smiled as I wondered if she really wanted to know. Would she want to know that Sam and I had spent the night together? That we had had another first together? That we were now, for all purposes, together? Well, maybe the last one, but I think the rest were TMI.

I heard Sam's phone going off in her clutch in my desk chair, probably more Carly. I had to wonder why she didn't wake up to it. But there was no way I was going to be the one to pull her out of her peaceful sleep. She looked beautiful while she slept. It wasn't often that I got to see her at peace.

I reached across my chest to move a lock of hair away from her face, and I whispered her name, before feeling an unbearable pain in my groin. I rolled onto the floor, writhing in pain, as she stretched across my bed.

"Sam?!" I screamed. Did she just elbow me in the crotch without even waking up? Only Sam…

When the tears finally stopped streaming down my face, I pulled myself to the edge of the bed and tried to shake her awake. Her hand flew toward my head, and I ducked to avoid a bloody nose. I tried to think of a way to wake her up that wouldn't involve a hospital trip for me.

After throwing on a pair of boxers and pajama pants, I left my room and walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to see if there was anything that would wake up her senses. Then I saw it. Bacon. Well, it was turkey bacon, but with my mother around, I was lucky there was anything to fry.

Sure enough, within seconds of the imposter-pork hitting the pan, she rushed me. Amazingly enough she managed to find my robe and throw it on before going on a deep-fried rampage. I barely even noticed she was up before she jumped me from behind.

"Sex and bacon? Why haven't we done this before?" she said before kissing my neck. I laughed, deciding to finish making her breakfast, even after what she did this morning. Honestly, what she did last night was more important.

"Can you get the eggs?" I asked her, and she turned to the fridge.

She handed me the carton and added, "I'll make toast."

We worked well together considering how much we usually fought. Within a few minutes, we'd actually made a meal, an edible meal. We sat down, and quietly ate, which I think was surprising for both of us.

But someone had to say something, "Sam, is there a reason you're so…defensive while you sleep?"

"I have a cat. Why?" she said, before swallowing another forkful of egg.

"You kind of…took a shot at my manhood this morning," I said awkwardly. She just laughed.

"I didn't break it did I? I was planning on using that again…" she said, before taking another bite of bacon.

I decided to steer the conversation away from my manhood and asked, "What are we going to do about Carly? She's been calling us all night you know."

"I vote the one that kissed her, has to tell her. Oh look, only one of us has!" she said, before she jumped up and locked herself in my room, before screaming through the door. "And ask her if I can borrow some clothes."

I knew she wasn't mad about the kiss anymore. She just didn't want to face Carly.

"But if I ask her for clothes, she'll know you're over here. Can't you just wear something of mine?" I said, mentally trying to figure out what would actually fit her. Nothing came to mind.

"Come on Mr. Man, just go tell the nice girl to give you some clothes, and tell her not to break the sound barrier when she realizes we slept together," she continued through the door. I was scared of what she was doing in there.

"You make it sound so easy!" I shouted back at her, realizing I was never going to win. Things between us were different now, but they weren't THAT different. "Fine, I'll be back."

I heard her chuckle from the other side of the door as I went to the laundry closet for a shirt. I was going to try to explain as little as I had to.

I knocked quietly on her door, secretly hoping that she wouldn't hear it, but her ears must have been tuned to hear it because she opened it within seconds, an angry look on her face.

"Where have you been? Because considering recent circumstances, Sam did not send your phone to Cambodia," she said, dragging me into her apartment by my collar.

"Hi Carly. Nice to see you too. Did you enjoy Prom?" I said nervously. She still hadn't released my shirt and I tried to pry her fingers away.

"Oh, don't give me that. Where were you all night? And this morning? Neither you nor Sam were answering your cells," she shouted. This must have dragged Spencer out of bed, because he wandered in dizzily and started to pour a bowl of cereal in the kitchen.

"We were sort of ignoring them," I answered honestly.

"So you guys made up?" she asked, finally releasing me before heading toward the kitchen to get something.

"Uh, you could say that. She says hi by the way. Oh, and she asked if she could borrow some clothes," I said, waiting for her to put it together, already fearing for my life.

"Did she fall asleep in the stairwell again?" she asked, reaching for a glass.

"Um, no…" I said, not wanting to say the words. But I didn't have to.

I heard shattering as her glass hit the floor, met only by the floor of her mouth as she let out a sound barrier breaking scream. Oh, Sam told me not to…

As if things could get worse, she darted in the front door, wearing only my robe. I immediately covered my eyes with my hand in embarrassment.

"Please say you didn't—oh, Fredward, she didn't kill you. Good to know," she said before she tried to dart back out the door, but in a flash, Carly had her.

"Did you—have you—were you…Ugh!" she said, while Sam and I tried not to laugh. Spencer wasn't trying very hard.

"Carly, can we have this conversation when I have clothes on?" Sam said softly, trying not to send Carly into convulsions.

"Please!" she answered, letting go of Sam and dropping on the couch. Her face was priceless.

"Carly, I thought you were okay with this?" I asked, still staying far enough away from her to be out of the splash zone if she decides to explode.

"I was in shock all last night to find out you were dating…" she said, jumping up. "And then you go at each other like a couple of animals!"

"What did I say? "Sexual tension" I said, and they all scoffed. Well look who's laughing now…" Spencer started muttering in a corner.

"Nobody asked you!" Carly screamed at him in a homicidal rage.

"I'm going to go eat this in my room…" he said, before sprinting away from us.

"He's right you know," I said quietly, rubbing my neck nervously.

"Oh!" We heard from the hallway, and Carly screamed, "Shut up, Spencer!"

"Would it help if I said I loved her?" I said. Her expression softened.

"I'm sorry, I'm really happy for you guys. You've just got to give me a little while to get used to it, alright?"

I nodded, and we both just sort of stared at each other, until we heard Sam yell, "Carly, something is vibrating in your drawer!"

I must have smirked, because Carly looked at me and yelled, "Oh my God Freddie! It's my cell phone! You are never going to go back to normal, are you?"

"I doubt it!" I screamed after her as she ran to answer the phone.

_No, _I told myself. _It's never going to be the same, ever again. And I'm not disappointed. I'm excited._

-

After searching through every piece of clothing Carly owned, I finally found something that was neither pink nor frilly. A pair of jeans and a tank top, along with underwear I'd learned to keep here just in case. Freddie's robe was lying across the bed. I should steal it. Would he miss it?

Carly came in and I threw her the phone, which had been going off for about five minutes. She looked at the screen, and I assumed it was Griffin, because she quickly texted him back before looking at me.

"Your boyfriend has a dirty mind," she said without looking at me. I realized that we hadn't talked since before all this happened. But I needed her. I couldn't go through all these changes without my best friend.

"Don't start that," I said, attempting to brush my hair, even though it was still encrusted with hairspray.

"Start what?" she said, throwing herself on the bed and pretending to shuffle from one of her cheesy teen magazines.

"Don't start calling him 'my boyfriend' please. I mean, it's not that I'm ashamed of him or anything, but I hate it when girls do that. He's still Freddie, I'm still Sam. We're just…together now."

She smiled and nodded, "I know Sam. And about last night…"

"Don't worry about it. Even I had a hard time wrapping my head around it. I still kissed him first anyway," I said. Her eyes opened in shock, and I decided to clean out my closet. She deserved to know the truth.

It seemed like no time at all, but after almost an hour, Freddie was knocking on the bedroom door, and Griffin had started to text furiously. Carly and I decided that we should probably get together at a later date to talk about everything we'd been hiding from each other, but for now, we were both okay with where we stood. We were still best friends, forever and always.

When Carly was about to leave for her date, she invited Freddie and I along, but I don't think any of us were quite comfortable with that yet. So instead, I told her I'd call her later, and Freddie and I had decided without really saying anything to take a walk. I guess while Carly and I had been talking he had changed, because he wasn't wearing his camo pajama pants anymore. Hopefully, he had also hidden my prom dress, or else we were going to hear from his mother later.

We walked hand in hand for a while, not really knowing where we were. We also talked, opening up about stuff we'd never known about each other. I never realized that John Hughes was Freddie's favorite director, and he'd never realized that I read Edgar Allen Poe and Jane Austen. He promised to pick up a collection of Poe's poems and a copy of Pride & Prejudice. I promised to watch St. Elmo's Fire, which he said we could watch together one night.

"Isn't it amazing," he said, "That we've known each other for how many years, without actually knowing each other?"

"I don't know, maybe we're just getting into the details," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Your favorite color is blue. That's why I wore a blue dress."

"Really?" he asked. "I thought you just wore it because it made you look beautiful, not that you needed it."

God, had he always been this smooth? _Yeah, you've just been too busy denying…_I decided to shut out the voice, which was starting to sound more and more like Spencer, and pay attention to my surroundings.

We stopped in front of a gate. It was a park, oddly empty for the time of day, and there were two swings swaying in the wind. I could hear it calling me. Before Freddie could react, I had released him and ran to one of the swings.

I could hear him laughing as I pushed myself. He took the other swing, and managed to get higher than me with his longer legs. Before he could call out his victory, I jumped off and curled up on the soft sand. When I wasn't moving, he jumped off and ran over to me.

"Sam! Sam!" he said furiously, trying to shake me awake. I tried not to smile. He hovered closer to me, trying to wake me up and in an instant, I had pulled him down and kissed him. After a few seconds, he pulled away to chastise me, but I could tell he wasn't angry anymore.

I walked back over to the swing and sat down. He followed and pushed me a few times, without actually making me airborne. After a few minutes though, he stopped me, and came around so we were face to face. He pushed the swing up partway so we could stand eye to eyes. I waited for him to say something.

"Just tell me something Sam. Are you mad that we missed most of Prom?"

I thought for a second before I smiled and answered, "No, I got something better."

He looked confused, which I'd never realized looked so adorable, until I leaned in and caught his lips for a second before releasing them to smile.

"I got you Freddie. I got you."

**Wait a minute, did I use a metaphor? Oh, my AP Lit teacher would be proud. [If you didn't understand it, it doesn't really matter anyway]. I hope this chapter didn't screw up everything else. I wanted to tie up all the loose ends, and I think I did. I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave one last review before you forget you were ever here. Thank you for all the reviews, and thank you for reading my story.**


	5. Author's Note: Sequel

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to GIVEmeSEDDIEorGIVEmeDEATH, there will be a sequel to this story entitled iGo To A Wedding. I totally understand if you don't want to read on, but I thought I'd post this so that those on alert would know about the sequel. The link should be on my profile soon.**

**Summary:**

**iGo To A Wedding**

**After a blissful summer together, Sam and Freddie are forced to part ways for college. They lose track of each other, but never quite forget their perfect Prom night all those years ago. But when they both return to Seattle for Carly's wedding, old feelings resurface, and this time they have to ask: Can they let go? Or will they fall in love all over again?**

* * *


End file.
